I Didn't Know it Could Be Like This
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Let's hear it for girl's love! After a bad experience, Keiko swears off physical intimacy. But has she been looking in the right direction? YURI KeikoxShizuru rated M for a reason folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's hear it for girl's love! I'm on strike from penises right now and we all know the YYH girls don't get enough lovin'. So here goes!**

"So let me get this straight," Shizuru said, resting her lazy gaze on Keiko. "You've never had an orgasm?"

Keiko shook her head.

"Didn't Yusuke and you have sex?"

"Yes but…" she trailed off, not wanting to explain Yusuke's lack of response in the bedroom. Come to find out he wasn't into her in 'that way'; he was into Kurama. He had always had a hard time maintaining an erection when they made out, and when he finally did and they had sex, his erection disappeared after breaking her maidenhead and she cried out in pain. Yusuke was not only extremely apologetic but embarrassed as well. After that they had a long talk, Keiko finally realizing that perhaps Yusuke loved her, but not in a romantic way. He looked relieved and a little guilty when she told him that she understood and wasn't angry with him. But that experience had turned her off to sex, her first time being not only painful but unfulfilling.

"Never mind. You can't swear off sex from one bad experience. Besides," Shizuru paused, eyeing Keiko intently. "Perhaps you are looking to the wrong sex to seek satisfaction."

"What?" Keiko said, astonished. "You mean…I should…with a woman?"

Shizuru raised her eyebrow. "It's just a suggestion. I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Well, I um…I…have to…go…" Keiko jumped up and hurried out of the house.

Shizuru smiled. _She didn't say no_, she thought. Truth be told, Shizuru had been waiting for this opportunity for years. She knew when she first saw Yusuke and Keiko interact that they were not destined for a romantic relationship; she saw the way Yusuke's body language leaned towards Kurama even if no one else did. Shizuru had immediately been attracted to Keiko's soft brown eyes and wholesome girl-next-door looks but decided to bide her time.

As Keiko hurried home, she thought on what Shizuru had said. She had never had a positive sexual experience. And she had never even looked at another man other than Yusuke. But she had never even thought about…it was Shizuru after all. What the hell? Was she even considering this?

_Why not?_ She debated with herself. _How often do I enjoy myself? It might even be fun! No, No this is ridiculous! I'll just put it out of my mind._

At least that was the plan. Her body had other plans.

"I've been expecting you," Shizuru greeted as she opened the door.

"How…how did you know?"

"Is that important?" Shizuru asked.

"No, I suppose not."

Keiko joined her on the couch.

"So what are you expecting tonight?" Shizuru asked her.

"I-I don't really know," Keiko admitted. She could scarce believe she was here to begin with.

"Relax," Shizuru leaned in. "I won't hurt you."

And then she kissed her. Shizuru started out softly, and gradually increased in intensity. Keiko kissed back shyly at first, unsure of herself but gradually became more responsive. Her mouth opened on its own to receive Shizuru's tongue. Shizuru longed to trail her fingers through those supple little thighs; she had long imagined herself tickling Keiko's sweet pussy and tasting her nectar, but she would get there eventually. First she had to help her unwind. She trailed her fingers through Keiko's soft brown hair and moved from Keiko's mouth to her neck; planting soft kisses along the nape. A soft moan escaped Keiko's lips which went up an octave when Shizuru brushed her lips over her right side.

Shizuru trailed her hands to Keiko's blouse; slowly undoing the buttons. Keiko was so caught up in the sensations on her neck that she didn't notice her blouse being undone until she felt the slightly cool air on her exposed skin. She shivered slightly. Shizuru moved in closer, capturing Keiko's mouth again as her hands slid the blouse off and reached around Keiko's back to unfasten her bra. Keiko felt the strap release and her breasts sprang free. Shizuru marveled at what she saw. Keiko's plain beige bra didn't do justice for the treasures it contained. Two perfect breasts; round, full and sticking straight out; nipples peaking at being exposed to the cool air.

"Very impressive," Shizuru complimented.

Keiko blushed and looked away, ashamed and embarrassed at the sight of someone looking at her attributes in such a manner. Shizuru put her finger under Keiko's chin and turned her head to face her.

"Don't be embarrassed little lady. They're beautiful."

Keiko blushed even more. "Thank-thank you."

Shizuru leaned in and captured one of Keiko's supple nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive button.

"Oh!" Keiko cried out. Never had she felt such a sensation. As Shizuru worked her magic, sucking gently at first and then increasing the pressure and finally nipping gently on the bud, the other cried out for attention, peaking to the max as if to protest at being ignored. Shizuru moved to the other twin, teasing the first with two fingers to keep it nice and taut. Keiko was in heaven, running her hands through Shizuru's long brown hair and pulling her head forward, urging her to continue.

"Shizuru," she murmured. "Don't – don't stop. That feels…so…" she broke off, not knowing how to continue. She could feel the moisture trickling from her inner depths. Shizuru's hand crept up her thighs to where they met, pausing expectantly for permission to continue. Keiko obliged by opening her legs ever so slightly, still a bit reserved about this new experience.

Shizuru ran her fingers along the outside of Keiko's underwear, beige satin with a moderate cut and a cute little bow at the front. As Shizuru ran her fingers along the outside of Keiko's mound, teasing the warm, soft area back and forth Keiko gradually became more responsive, opening her legs more and moving with Shizuru's finger ever so slightly. Shizuru slipped a finger inside, struggling to stifle a moan at the feel of Keiko's soft, silky flesh. As she slowly rubbed Keiko's swollen clitoris back and forth she delighted in the noises that escaped from Keiko's lips.

"Unh…unh…oh…." she whined, her voice becoming higher and higher; her hips involuntarily rotating back and forth against Shizuru's skilled but gentle touches. Keiko was almost ready. Shizuru began swirling patterns, rotating clockwise and then counterclockwise with increasing speed as Keiko writhed back and forth and moved her hips faster. Shizuru then abruptly removed her finger, earning a wail of protest from her disappointed lover.

"Shizuru! No! Don't-"

Keiko stopped abruptly at the sight of Shizuru licking her juices off her finger. Her mouth gaped open.

"What's the matter little lady? Have you never tasted yourself?"

Instead of an audible reply, Keiko could only shake her head.

"Well you don't know what you're missing." Shizuru's finger was working its magic again, this time with more intensity. Feeling bolder, Keiko took her hand and placed it over Shizuru's, urging her to apply more pressure.

"Unh, unh, unh, little lady. I'm running this show," Shizuru said, batting Keiko's hand away. Keiko fixed her mouth in the most adorable pout.

"Are you not pleased at what I'm doing?" Shizuru teased, this time focusing on the top of Keiko's hood, applying more pressure and wiggling the entire button.

"Yes, OH!" Keiko cried, her past pouting forgotten.

"Keiko," Shizuru addressed her, still stroking her.

"Huh…huh?" Keiko answered, opening her eyes slightly.

"I want you to taste yourself."

"O-OK," she answered, a little nervously.

Shizuru removed her finger from Keiko's depths again, glistening and covered with her juices. Keiko opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out slightly to receive her essence. She took a timid lick at Shizuru's finger, not sure of what to expect. She tasted something vaguely familiar, as if she had tasted it before but could barely remember it; it tasted slightly tangy, but not unpleasant. Shizuru traced patterns on her tongue and she hear Shizuru moan slightly at the feel of her finger running over it. Keiko felt a little bold, so she closed her mouth around Shizuru's finger and sucked on it, removing all traces of her juices. Shizuru closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. It was then that Keiko noticed that Shizuru was completely dressed, while Keiko was topless with her underwear around her thighs. Shizuru returned her finger to Keiko's depths, coating it with more of her own essence. This time Keiko sucked with more intensity and reached up to unbutton Shizuru's blouse. Shizuru allowed her this indulgence, revealing a transparent bra that hid nothing of her attributes. Keiko, who had never seen another woman's breasts, marveled at what she saw and reached out to touch one. But tonight was Keiko's night so Shizuru stopped her, informing her that they would get to that another time.

Shizuru teased her clitoris even more, now using two fingers and squeezing the sensitive button between them. She took one of Keiko's breasts in her mouth, teasing the nipple with her tongue and teeth. Keiko was on fire, begging for something, but she had no idea what.

"Shizuru…Shizuru…please…" She may not have known what she wanted but Shizuru definitely did. She slid Keiko's panties off and positioned herself between her legs so she could take in Keiko's pink, puckering pussy, ready to be worshipped with Shizuru's anxious and skillful mouth. Shizuru parted her thighs even more and leaned in to make contact with the object of her desire for five long years.

As Shizuru's tongue skated over her sensitive flesh, Keiko cried out her name and wrapped her legs around Shizuru's shoulders. Her hips took on a mind of their own as Shizuru spread her lips apart and licked up and down her entire length, sucking up her wetness as it gushed out in droves. Shizuru swirled her tongue around Keiko's clit, delighting in the moans that escaped her mouth. She had to use her considerable strength to hold Keiko down as she sucked her clit into her mouth and sucked and nipped it gently, gently, ever so gently. Shizuru used her fingers to tease around Keiko's entrance, prodding slightly, but not entering. She delved her tongue along each side of Keiko's sensitive clit, eliciting small yelps and moans from her lover's mouth. Shizuru could feel her own womanhood dripping wet and tingling with desire; but she could wait. Keiko was new to this art form so Shizuru knew she would have to work fast. Shizuru flicked her tongue back and forth so fast that Keiko was sure she might faint from the pleasure. She felt an uncontrollable trembling in her legs, such as she had never felt before. Something was building down there, something was about to happen, she could feel it. Suddenly, her whole core seemed to explode, and wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her nether region, over and over again.

"SHIZURUUUUUU!" Keiko cried to her lover, gripping her hair with surprising strength. She had never experienced such a feeling before. So this is what she had been missing?

Shizuru untangled her hair from Keiko's deafening grip so that she could watch her lover climax. She watched Keiko's face; her eyes were shut impossibly tight as she struggled to wrap her mind around what was happening. She watched her muscles quiver with uncontrollable contractions. She watched her legs trembling in ecstasy. As Keiko came down from her high, she had the feelings she was being watched. She cracked open an eyelid and confirmed that Shizuru was indeed watching her. She blushed slightly.

"So little lady," Shizuru began. "Did you enjoy that?" It was an obvious question, and of course Shizuru already knew the answer.

"Yes," Keiko replied, catching her breath. "I didn't know it could be like that."

"Oh, we've only just begun little lady."

**That was only an introduction to the naughty little pleasures that Shizuru has in mind for this innocent! Shall we continue?**

**Notes: Rest assured, my intention was NOT to turn Yusuke into a eunuch; only to show what happens if two people push something that wasn't meant to be. In my mind, Yusuke belongs with Kurama although I enjoy reading about him with Hiei and even Kuwabara, if it's done right. I have even written a story where Yusuke and Keiko are married. If people are interested I will continue with this; but I am NOT abandoning **_**The Letter **_**and I am working on an epilogue for **_**It's Complicated**_**. **

**Show the girls some love and review for me!**

**NG714**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on **_**I Never Knew it Could be Like This**_

**After finding Keiko lacking in sexual fulfillment, Shizuru introduces her to the orgasm by way of cunnilingus. **

Keiko swallowed hard. "Th-there's more?" She didn't know how she could achieve more pleasure as what she had just experienced.

"Of course, little lady. I promise to show you much, much more."

Keiko found that she couldn't wait.

"However," Shizuru began, with a strange sparkle in her eye that Keiko had never seen; "it will be tomorrow."

Keiko opened her mouth to protest. "But-"

"Shhhh," Shizuru came close and put her finger to Keiko's lips. "No buts, little lady. Tomorrow we will continue. Now be a good girl and go home and get a good night's sleep. Because," Shizuru paused for emphasis. "You're going to need it." And with that she kissed Keiko full on the lips, with a hunger that she had not shown previously. She forced herself to break off the kiss, leaving Keiko confused and aroused.

After Keiko left, Shizuru collapsed on the couch, Keiko's taste in her mouth. She knew that Keiko had not wanted to leave, but she had to. Shizuru wanted this experience to last, and she didn't trust herself to let Keiko spend the night. She also wanted to let Keiko wait a little bit, teasing her as such sure to make the girl wanton, and putty in Shizuru's hands.

But Shizuru found she needed release. She had been tempted to let Keiko play with her, but she wanted the evening focused on Keiko. She changed into her favorite nightie and slid her underwear off. She normally pleasured herself with fantasies of what she _wanted_ to do with Keiko, but tonight all she had to do was remember. As her hands crept down to her nether regions, still wet from tonight's events she remembered. She remembered the way Keiko tasted, the way she felt and even her scent. She remembered her cries of pleasure, and her trembling once she reached her climax. As she teased her own clitoris, she moaned Keiko's name over and over again. It didn't take her as long as it usually did for her to reach orgasm, thanks to the night's events. Afterwards, Shizuru fell into a blissful sleep, already mapping out the next day's events.

Keiko was doing anything else but sleeping. She tossed and turned, not being able to get the feel of the orgasm out of her mind. Her parts were wet and quivering, which she hoped would subside but it would not. She had to do something. Almost without realizing it, her hand traveled down between her legs to tease that little button of flesh. She closed her eyes and remembered how Shizuru had stroked and teased it with her fingers and finally her mouth. As she did her best to imitate what Shizuru had done earlier, she found that she could not recreate Shizuru's skilled moves; but that didn't mean she wasn't getting any pleasure. Her inexperienced fingers tickled and teased, finally coaxing an orgasm from her core, which was not as incredible as earlier, but still felt wonderful. As she withdrew her fingers from her still trembling pussy, she licked her fingers, tasting her essence once more.

Afterwards, she was able to sleep.

Keiko awakened earlier than usual the next morning. Her dreams had been pleasant, but her anticipation the day's events had interrupted frequently. She couldn't focus on anything during the day except her six o'clock appointment. She chose her clothes carefully, a flowing knee-length skirt and a blouse that had a habit of 'falling open', due to a loose button. For her undergarments, she chose a pink bra with matching panties that trimmed in lace.

Shizuru opened the door, pleased to see Keiko's eyes sparkling with anticipation. Keiko was wearing her favorite blouse, the one that fell open when she bent down or turned a certain way.

"Good evening little lady," Shizuru greeted. "Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, her tone heavy with double meaning.

"Very well thank you," Keiko replied. Her tone was innocent but her eyes were another story. She smiled sweetly and flicked her eyes to the side.

Shizuru, who prided herself on herself discipline, nearly lost it when she saw that look from Keiko. Was Keiko teasing her? As she pondered this, Keiko dropped the tiny purse she was carrying.

"I'm so clumsy sometimes!" she exclaimed as she bent over to retrieve it. As she did so, her blouse opened a little, hinting at the lacy treasures underneath, peeking up to see what effect she was having on her lover. Keiko had put it together earlier that day that Shizuru was teasing her. _Two can play that game,_ Keiko had decided.

_So she is teasing me! That little minx! _Shizuru thought.

Shizuru stepped forward, leaning in the girl's ear. "I thought I told you to be a good girl," Shizuru admonished huskily, causing Keiko to shudder.

"I-I am a good girl," Keiko insisted unsteadily as Shizuru teased her outer ear with her tongue.

"Good girl eh?" Shizuru asked as she teased the faulty button on Keiko's blouse. "I think not, little lady," she concluded before closing her mouth on Keiko's.

Indeed she was correct. Keiko was wanton, opening her mouth willingly to receive Shizuru's tongue and pressed her body closer to Shizuru's. Keiko's tongue joined Shizuru's exotic dance with a few new moves that Shizuru had never experienced before. She pulled back, surprised.

"What have you been doing, little lady?"

"Nothing."

"Have you been practicing?"

"No."

"Why don't we continue this elsewhere?" Shizuru led Keiko to her bedroom. She had placed vanilla scented candles around the room, but kept the lights dimmed so she could see Keiko's beautiful naked body.

Keiko sat on the bed and scooted back, her body sliding over the pale pink Egyptian cotton sheets. Shizuru had chosen them because not only were they her favorite, but the hue reminded her of Keiko's perky pink buds and that sweet pussy that she had been craving all day.

She wasted no more time and descended down upon Keiko with a hunger in her eyes that Keiko had not noticed the day before. Shizuru's skilled fingers made quick work of her blouse and skirt. She complimented Keiko on her choice of lingerie this evening.

"Thank you," Keiko replied, some of her shyness returning. Shizuru could tell she had something else on her mind.

"What is it, little lady?"

"I…was wondering if you would…take your clothes off too?"

"No," she replied simply.

That little pout was back that Shizuru found so sexy. "Why not?"

"If you want my clothes off then take them off."

"O-ok." She reached to unbutton Shizuru's blouse to reveal her black lace bra. Keiko's fingers 'accidentally' brushed up against one of Shizuru's nipples. Shizuru sucked in her breath at the sensation. As Keiko slid Shizuru's slacks down she kneeled in front of her, letting her hands brush against Shizuru's legs and her warm breath came in contact with Shizuru's thighs. Shizuru moaned ever so slightly and pushed Keiko back on the bed.

"You're being very naughty," she commented as she hovered over her partner.

Keiko said nothing, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. She sat up. "This bra is so itchy!" she exclaimed, reaching around to unhook it. She slid it off and ran her nails across her nipples, which were now peaking hard. "Ahhh that's better," she sighed, never taking her eyes of Shizuru and enjoyed the effect she was having.

Shizuru wasted no time taking one of Keiko's delicious breasts in her mouth, sucking and teasing on one nipple and then the other, taking pleasure in the little gasps that escaped Keiko's soft lips. She finally pushed both breasts together to suck on them at the same time, driving Keiko into a fresh wave of moans and sobs as she felt the familiar rush of moisture between her legs. Her hips began to move on their own, desperate for any type of contact to relieve the throbbing between her legs.

Shizuru trailed her finger along the outside of Keiko pink lacy underwear before sticking her finger inside, pleased that her finger slid around so easily. She couldn't hold back any longer, as she licked Keiko's nectar off her finger she used her other hand to slide her panties off. Shizuru gently parted Keiko's thighs and leaned in to taste what her mouth had been watering for all day.

"Oh!" Keiko cried out in pleasure and Shizuru delivered the oral ministrations she had been waiting for all day. As Shizuru sucked and licked on her clitoris, she slipped her finger just inside Keiko's moist depths to see how she would react. Keiko moved closer, urging her to continue. Shizuru moved her finger back and forth slowly; Keiko was warm and so wet.

"Ummmm," Shizuru moaned, reveling the taste and feel of Keiko's womanhood. The vibrations sent fresh waves of pleasure over that little button of flesh that Shizuru was not sucking on. Her climax snuck up on her, she was so caught up in her own euphoria that she had no even realized it was coming. As Shizuru watched, Keiko's hips took on a mind of its own as she cried out over and over again. After her trembling subsided, Shizuru kissed her so that she might taste herself again which she thoroughly enjoyed. She then reached for a little black box on the night stand and presented it to Keiko.

"For me?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, little lady."

Keiko untied the pink ribbon that held the black box closed. Inside was a silver oblong object, with a thin cord attached to a black remote.

"What's this?"

"This, little lady, is a bullet. And _every _woman should have one."

Keiko's eye's got wide. "What does it do?"

"See for yourself." Shizuru placed the silver 'bullet' in her hand and turned the dial on the remove. It began to vibrate in Keiko's hand. Keiko gasped and almost dropped the structure. Was this for…no, it couldn't be!

"How…what…"

"Lie down." Shizuru placed a drop of liquid satin on the tip. She encouraged Keiko to spread her legs a little wider and started out slowly, rubbing Keiko's clitoris with the smooth structure without power. She then turned the dial and…

"Oh!" Keiko cried out as thousands of tiny pulsations massaged her pussy at once.

"Oh…my…god…" words couldn't describe what was going through her mind right now.

Shizuru moved the bulled in slow circles as she turned up the dial, sending faster and more vibrations all at once. Keiko's eyes opened as wide as they could go, as did her mouth, and her breath came in short gasps.

Keiko could feel her climax coming, and she knew it was going to be powerful, her body was trembling uncontrollable. _It's coming, just now…_

As Keiko screamed and her body rocked as it never had before, Shizuru struggled unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. "Did you enjoy that?"

"That…was…fucking…AMAZING!" Keiko panted, trying to describe her most powerful orgasm yet.

Shizuru snickered again. "I told you, a must have. I had my first orgasm with one of these. But this one is yours, for when you're alone."

"Thank you. But now it's your turn," Keiko said as she reached for Shizuru and pulling her down to the bed.

**How will Keiko return the favor? Find out next time!**

**Notes:**

**Liquid satin is my fictitious lubricant that I use in many of my stories.**

**About the bullet: Seriously, every woman should have one. If you don't GET ONE!**


End file.
